Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/A teraz pracujesz dla mnie Rozdział 12
Trix... ja- powiedział Eli. Eli chciał powiedzieć Trix coś bardzo ważnego, ale niestety "zemdlał". Trixie trochę się przestraszyła, ale wiedziała, że Eli'owi nic nie jest. Kord pronto i Will szybko podbiegli do Eli'a i próbowali go cucić. - Zostawcie go!- krzyknęła Trixie. Wszyscy byli w szoku. - Trix wszystko w porządku?- zapytał zaniepokojony troll. - Tak. Po prostu go zostawcie. Jemu nic nie jest. - Jak to jemu nic nie jest?!- oburzył się molenoid- Przecież on jest nieprzytomny. - Uwierzcie mi, że nic mu nie jest. On jest tak jakby... Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć. - Zaraz skąd ty wiesz co się z nim dzieje?- zapytał zaskoczony Will. - Kord nie stój tak tylko pomóż mi go położyć.- powiedziała spokojnie. Troll pomógł jej położyć Eli'a na kanapie. Po chwili dziewczyna zaczęła im opowiadać wszystko co wiedziała. Gdy już skończyła opowiadać zaczęły się pytania... - Więc mówisz, że Zawrotniki potrafią przenosić tego w kogo trafią do czyjejś podświadomości?- zapytał zaciekawiony Will. - Tak, bo widzi pan ja raz przeniosłam się z Eli'em do podświadomości Unika. - Więc Eli'owi nic nie będzie.-powiedział uśmiechając się- Kord, Pronto chodźcie na górę. Kord i Pronto już poszli do swoich pokoi, a Will podszedł jeszcze do Trix. - Nie martw się to silny chłopak. Poradzi sobie. Will uśmiechnął się do niej i poszedł na górę. -Wiem-powiedziała sama do siebie. Trixie zaczęły napływać łzy do oczu. - Nie zostawiłbyś mnie. Trixie siadła na kanapie obok nieprzytomnego Eli'a i głaskała jego włosy. Dziewczynie ciągle cisnęły się łzy do oczu. Martwiła się o Eli'a. 'U Eli'a ' Chłopak ocknął się na wzgórzu. Już wiedział gdzie jest, więc szybko pobiegł w stronę drzwi. Szybko otworzył odpowiednie i zaczął biec w stronę ogromnego drzewa pod którym leżał Unik. Gdy już tam dobiegł zobaczył, że blondyn robi się coraz bledszy. Shane klęknął obok niego i delikatnie dotknął jego dłoni. Eli był przerażony. Unik był lodowaty... i stawał się coraz zimniejszy. - Unik ty... ty nie możesz umrzeć!- krzyczał Eli- Ja cie potrzebuje! Jesteś moim bratem! Shane wpadł w panikę. Cały czas krzyczał, a łzy same napływały mu do oczu. U Trixie Dziewczyna cały czas siedziała przy Eli'u. Chłopak nagle gwałtownie usiadł. Eli bardzo ciężko oddychał. Nie był już w stanie powstrzymywać łez które płynęły mu do oczu. Shane nagle poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swojej ręce. Była to ręka Trix, ale chłopak w ogóle się nie poruszył. Dziewczyna nie mogła patrzeć jak Eli płacze, więc go przytuliła. - Proszę Eli nie płacz.- powiedziała jeszcze mocniej go przytulając. - Trix... ja... ja nie mogę... Ty nie wiesz co ja tam zobaczyłem- powiedział i zaczął jeszcze mocniej płakać. Trixie bardzo się wystraszyła i odsunęła od Eli'a. Bo skoro to co zobaczył Eli doprowadziło go do łez to "to" musiało być coś naprawdę przerażającego. Chłopak niespodziewanie przytulił ją i powiedział. - Trix wybacz mi. Po czym ją pocałował i wybiegł na pole. Dziewczyna była w szoku. Zerwała się na równe nogi i również wybiegła na pole. Niestety już go nie zobaczyła. Eli wbiegł szybko do garażu i po cichu pojechał. Trix długo się nie zastanawiając pobiegła na górę. - Eli... On gdzieś pojechał!- krzyknęła na cały głos. Wszyscy wybiegli na korytarz i popatrzyli ze zdziwieniem na Trix. - Jak to pojechał?- zapytał zdziwiony Will. - Pokłóciliście się?- zapytał Kord. - Nie pokłóciliśmy się. Po prostu on się ocknął i zaczął płakać. Później mnie przytulił i powiedział "wybacz mi". Potem wybiegł na pole i już go nie widziałam. - Przytulił?- zapytał zaintrygowany Pronto i popatrzył ze złośliwym uśmiechem na Korda. - Tak... Tak wiszę ci 20 sztuk złota... Dam ci je później. - Dziękuje panie jaskiniowiec. - Założyliście się że Eli mnie przytuli?! A z resztą później o tym pogadamy. Chyba już wiem dokąd pojechał... - Gdzie?- zapytał zaskoczony Kord. - Do cytadeli Blakka...- powiedział ponuro Will. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach